


I RESEARCH A FICTION

by Shell_e



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_e/pseuds/Shell_e
Summary: I AM LOOKING FOR A FICTIONHello, as the title suggests, I'm looking a fiction,So here's what I remember:- Louis and Harry are at university- They study lawIt seems to me if I remember correctly that Harry is new but it is not sure.- After, they have a debate in class room on law case and then Louis hates Harry.- Harry is going to join his group of friends.- Harry and Louis are going to study a law case together.I don't remember the end, only the beginning in outline.If you know it, please share it with me :)). I looked in my history and impossible found it.I apologize in advance for the grammar. I'm French, so I use a corrector to make it as clear as possible.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	I RESEARCH A FICTION

I AM LOOKING FOR A FICTION

Hello, as the title suggests, I'm looking a fiction,

So here's what I remember:

\- Louis and Harry are at university  
\- They study law

It seems to me if I remember correctly that Harry is new but it is not sure.

After, they have a debate in class room on law case and then Louis hates Harry.

Harry is going to join his group of friends.

Harry and Louis are going to study a law case together.

I don't remember the end, only the beginning in outline.

If you know it, please share it with me :)). I looked in my history and impossible found it.

I apologize in advance for the grammar. I'm French, so I use a corrector to make it as clear as possible.


End file.
